elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dmitri Johann Swarovski
Dmitri Johann Swarovski (or just Dmitri Swarovski) is Daniel Swarovski's son, he's 13 years old, he's a very good, polite person, he has hobbies like making crystal sculptures, jewels and objects, playing piano, drawing, playing with his toys, painting, watching videos when he was a baby on his computer, playing xylophone and more. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Making crystal objects * Playing piano * Drawing * Painting * Playing musical instruments * Planting and watering flowers and watching them grow * Playing with toys * Watching videos when he was a baby on his computer * Crystals * Piano * Music * Art * Musical instruments * Toys * Flowers * Woods meat recipes * Soups * Baby Food * Diapers * Carrots * Animals * Going to the bathroom * School * Teachers * Homework * Masha and the bear and Sesame Street (his favourite shows) * Prunes * Peeing * Pooping * Behaving * The Bunny Do! song (just like Jeffy) * Raw, boiled, cooked and fried eggs * New students * His mommy * Chinese cuisine (formerly) * Babies * Baby products * Baby shows * Reading books * His mom telling or reading him a story before sleeping * Jumping on beds, trampolines, couches, etc. * Teletubbies * Imitating the Teletubbies * Honey * Ginger * Honey, lemon and ginger teas when he has sore throat * Sea Military Group and Club (formerly) * Fishing * Fish or seafood soup (sometimes) * Mashed potatoes * Winter * Snow * Rain * Cloudy days * Cold days * Rainy days * Snowy days * Chinese restaurants (formerly, because he vomited all the food) * Japanese restaurants (formerly, because he disgusted sushi) * Japanese cuisine (formerly) * His grandparents * Babysitters * Being babysitted while his parents are away * Mud * His piggy nose * Playing in the snow * Playing in the rain * Playing in the mud * Being like a pig * Taking showers * Taking baths * His bathtub * His shower * His rubber duck * Singing in the shower * Pranks * Playing with pigs * Going to a didactic farm when he sees mud and pigs * Didactic farms * Hygiene * Swimming * Santa and christmas presents * Cookies Dislikes * Fast food places * Social medias (YouTube is not a true social, you can watch videos, too.) * Internet * Chinese or japanese cuisine and restaurants * Sushi * Many trending video games * Trendy stuff * Taking baths or showers (formerly) * Broccoli * Going out to eat * Kit-Kat, Snickers, Twix, Bounty, Mars or other candy bars * Blizzards from DQ * Della Pizza's pizzas * The Sun * Kai Lan (his least favourite and worst tv show) * Yoghurts or liquid yoghurts * Bullies * People who does bad things * Misbehaving * Being bullied * The new taiwanese trend of Bubble Tea * Green Beans (like Jeffy) * His computer becoming black and white when watching his videos when he was a baby * Scooters or bikes * Falling from scooters or bikes * Ordering pizzas or other foods outside from restaurants * Fishes falling on his head * Cinemas * Doraemon * Fortnite * Justin Bieber (his worst singer ever) * Tobacco or drugs * Alcohol * Comics * NI Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Sesame Street